Hunter's Moon
by BlackAngelBlood
Summary: She was what they desired, she was something they never imagined to have and now nothing shall stand in their way of obtaining her. Will she fall or will she show them what she's truly made of!
1. The Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own AVP…though I wish I did…the only things that I claim are my own characters and my story idea. Please do not take or copy write any of my characters or idea because trust me I will find out.**

**Misawo: Alright now that I got that out of the way I hope you all like my story, this is my first AVP story that I have ever written. I will appreciate all types of criticism including flames as long as they aren't downgrading and immoral to my person. Enjoy everyone. .**

When I was just a child my mother used to tell me all sorts of stories of all her expeditions, she would tell me about the clients, the trip, the problems, everything that would happen, but there was one expedition that she never once mentioned and that was her expedition in Antarctica. The first time I asked her I was only seven and at that time she said I wasn't old enough to hear about it, the second and last time I asked was when I was twelve. I remember coming down the stairs and watching as my mother sat on the coach rubbing some old coke bottle top, she once told me it belonged to a very good friend who had died in a horrible accident. As I began to question her we ended up in a huge argument…it would be the last time I ever saw or talked to my mother.

Flashback

"WHY DON'T YOU EVER TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED, YOU SIT THERE AND STARE AT THE STUPID OLD COKE BOTTLE CAP FOR HOURS NEVER SAYING ANYTHING."

"You are not ol…"

"THAT'S BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT."

"Scarlett please I don't want to talk about it." Snarling in frustration I turned and stormed towards the stairs.

"It's no wonder father left you."

"SCARLETT WOODS. THAT IS ENOUGH I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD OUT OF YOU."

"That's fine by me." I growled out as I ran up the steps and stormed into my room, making sure to slam the door.

End Flashback

The next morning I found out that her car had been run off the side of the rode and that she had slammed straight into a tree…she died on impact. The day of her funeral as I stood by my mothers coffin I noticed how in certain areas around us the air seemed to shift looking around at everybody else I realized that nobody else noticed the disturbance so I merely ignored it, after the funeral as every one said their condolences I remained by my mothers grave. I stood there for more then two hours ignoring everything and everyone, I recalled everything from the night before and I regretted it all. I wanted to go back in time and to erase every bad thing and every argument that had happened between us, I wanted to go back to last night and tell her how much I truly did love her and that no matter what I would always love her, but I would never get the chance to tell her. The day after her funeral I left the states and moved to England with my dad, he said it was for my best interest but it was all a bunch of crap. He left me with my grandparents and went back to the states, to his new wife, the new wife I never even knew existed. I was beyond furious when I found out the truth but after a week or so I accepted the fact and I lived a semi happy life with my grandparents, they loved me and did everything they could for me, I finished my schooling and graduated from college at the mere age of 16 as a Bio-Chemist. I worked for the government for about two years before I decided to take a year vacation and do some things I had been wanting to do, so here I am now standing at my mother's grave, wishing things had been different…wishing that I had one more chance to tell her that I loved her.

"Staring at her grave isn't going to make her come back Lette."

"I know but I can dream can't I Grandma Kia?" Smiling sadly Kia wrapped her arm around Lette's shoulder.

"Dreams are always free sweetie, but this is one dream that you know will never come true."

"I just hope she knew how much I truly did love her." Lette whispered as she placed her hand upon the headstone.

"She knew sweetie." Nodding her head Lette turned around and looked back over at her Grandpa Jay who was sitting inside the truck waiting patiently for them.

"Well, I guess we had better get going," Lette stated as she started walking back towards her truck Kia walking along side her, "you know Grandma Kia had it not been for you and Grandpa Jay supporting me through everything, I don't think I would have ever made it this far."

Smiling softly at her only grandchild Kia shook her head, "Yes, but it was your determination and you courage also. You could had stopped and given up so many times, but you never did." Grinning lightly Lette shook her head.

"And what are you grinning about young lady." A mocking voice asked. Looking up Lette found herself staring into her Grandpa's teal green eyes.

"Nothing Grandpa Jay, it's nothing."

"If you say so my dear, now why don't we get going and head out to the cabin house so I can get my afternoon nap." Chuckling Lette shook her head and opened the cab door to the truck to let Kia in.

"We're going, we're going."

**Misawo: Well, tell me what you think. ******


	2. Settling In

"SCARLETTE!!!" Rushing into the living room Lette froze at the sight that greeted her. "Don't just stand there girl come over here and help me."

"W…wha…what are you doing Grandpa Jay?' Lette giggled trying her hardest not to bust out into laughter. Grumbling Grandpa Jay glared at his grand daughter from under the giant stuffed animal.

"Just get this thing off me before I decide to throw it into the fire." Grandpa Jay growled out as Lette walked over and hefted the human sized stuffed animal off her grandfather, placing it beside her Lette reached down and helped her Grandfather up.

"Mind telling me what the deal it with the giant stuffed animal?" Lette questioned raising an eyebrow in response, grumbling Grandpa Jay dusted himself off and glared at said offending stuffed animal.

"Your grandmother saw it in a shop early this morning and just had to have the offending thing, she said it would add some cuteness to this and I quote, 'Ancient, dark and creepy house.'" Grandpa Jay answered. Chuckling at his answer Lette turned her attention to the giant stuffed animal and poked it.

"Sounds like her, I guess we could put it in the guest room…or in the storage room."

"You will do no such thing young lady," Grandma Kia snapped waltzing into the room scowling at her husband and grand daughter, "I paid good money for that thing." Staring at her unbelievingly Lette crossed her arms. "Okay fine so I got it for only twenty bucks, but it was just so cute." Giggling Lette shook her head and glanced over at the giant bear.

"It is cute and all, but seriously Grandma it's just way too big." Lette replied as she grasped the bear by its ear and began dragging it down the hallway into the spare guest room.

"Very well," Grandma Kia pouted as she watched Lette haul the stuffed animal off, smiling at his wife Grandpa Jay wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed her forehead. Walking out of the guest room and closing the door, Lette paused at the sight before her and smiled wistfully.

-4 hours later-

'Why oh why did my beloved granddaughter have to buy this gigantic ass house,' Grandma Kia mentally questioned as she retraced her steps, 'I mean seriously, couldn't she have just gotten a small two bedroom house with a small backyard and a pool? Oh no, she just had to by an old traditional Japanese house that is like a fortress.' Grandma Kia grumbled, huffing in irritation at coming to another dead end. Turning around Grandma Kia froze at the feeling of being watched, looking around Grandma Kia shook her head.

"I'm getting paranoid in my old age." Grandma Kia remarked as she trudged back the way she came.

"Hey Grandpa have you seen Grandma Kia?" Lette questioned as she finished unpacking the last box of kitchen supplies. Shaking his head Grandpa Jay looked over at Lette.

"Haven't seen her ducky, knowing your grandmother she probably got lost." Grandpa Jay replied as he put the last plate into the cabinet, "and knowing her she is probably cursing this house and you for buying such a big house." Chuckling Lette shook her head.

"She probably is, I better go and find her." Watching her leave Grandpa Jay smiled and thanked the gods for giving him such a wonderful granddaughter.

"CURSE THIS MAZE OF A HOUSE." Grandma Kia yelled finding herself at another dead end.

"It's not a maze grandma." Snapping her head to the voice Grandma Kia narrowed her eyes and stalked towards her granddaughter.

"Yes, this house is a maze and it is out to get me," Grandma Kia snapped poking her granddaughter in the chest, "why couldn't you have bought a small simple house?"

"Because, nothing can compare to a house with so much history, as this house can," Lette replied making her grandmother sigh.

"Fine, just get me back to the kitchen, all of this walking has made me thirsty not to mention starving." Chuckling Lette lopped her arm with her grandmother's and lead her to back to the kitchen ignoring the feel of eyes on her.

"So I was right? She did get lost." Grandpa Jay chuckled ignoring the death glare he received from his wife.

"Yep, found her screaming her lungs out in frustration too."

"Oh hush both of you." Grandma Kia groaned as her husband and granddaughter laughed at her earlier predicament. Groaning she grabbed a glass and popped open the can of Dr. Pepper.

"Hey, that's the last one." Lette exclaimed watching in disbelief as her grandma guzzled it down.

"Yes it was and it was positively delightful." Narrowing her eyes Lette growled.

"You are so mean."

"Yes, yes I am." Looking back and forth between his wife and granddaughter Grandpa Jay chuckled and continued cooking the hamburgers, knowing that in a few more minutes they would both be turning on him for the food.

"So, Scarlette find anything interesting when you went out exploring the other day?" Grandpa Jay asked between a mouth full of chips and hamburger. Smiling Lette nodded her head and chewed her food faster in order to swallow and answer.

"Yes, I found this cute little pottery place that I would love to go back to, hmm, also there is the very serene garden by the town hall, and oh yeah, I found myself at this old run down gym and everything, but there was so many people inside that I just couldn't resist. It's a gym for karate and the teacher or sensei is originally from Japan and everything. His name is Jin Ho and he has offered to teach me karate and all other fighting styles. I told him I would think about it, being we still have to get settled in and everything." Lette explained excitedly as she remembered her meeting with Jin Ho, smiling at his granddaughter's excitement Grandpa Jay reached over and patted her hand.

"I think it would be wonderful, it will be a way to relieve your stress and not only that maybe you will meet some nice young man." Grandpa Jay implied slyly wincing when his wife stabbed him in the side with her finger.

"That's enough out of you mister, but I agree with your grandfather, I think it would be an excellent idea for you to train and learn something new." Grandma Kia replied nonchalant as she continued eating her dinner, Grandpa Jay rubbing his abused side.

-The Next Day-

Walking through the little town and waving back at people Lette found herself following the route to Jin Ho's little gym, a smile on her face in anticipation of what was soon to come.

"So you have come back?" Jin Ho asked as Lette stood in front of the door a small smile on her face making Jin Ho chuckle. "Well girly don't just stand there, lets go to my office and make a training plan." Following Jin Ho, Lette looked around at the other occupants and found her self blushing at some of the looks she got, entering his off Jin Ho motioned for Lette to sit as he walked behind his desk and sat down.

"Three hours every other day starting tomorrow," Looking at him blankly Lette raised an eyebrow in question earning a chuckle from Jin Ho, "your training will begin tomorrow; we will practice for three hours every other day unless something else comes up. I expect nothing but obedience and willingness to do whatever it takes. I will not be lenient on you simply because you are a female."

"And I don't want to be treated differently simply because of that I want everything to be fair and equal." Lette stated.

"I'm glad to know we are on the same page, payments are simple and easy, the first of every month I expect a payment of $75 you can pay for an entire year or you can pay every other month for two months. The decision is entirely up to you." Standing up Jin Ho walked towards the door and held it open as Lette passed him.

"I will bring you a check tomorrow for an entire year of training." Lette answered as she walked towards the exit Jin Ho following her.

"Very well then, I shall see you tomorrow then Miss Woods." Jin Ho answered bowing to Lette, who winced at the mention of her last name.

"Just Lette Jin Ho, just Lette."


End file.
